pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Champion Rifle
|released = 13.2.0 |lethality = 75 (Max) |rateoffire = 60 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 9 (Legacy) 65(Current) |image = Anti-Champion Rifle.png|Appearance Anti-champion rifle icon.png|Kill icon |cost = 685 (480 when on sale) per upgrade |Level required = 17 |reskinof = Anti-Hero Rifle |title = Anti-Champion Rifle|imagecaption = The Anti-Champion Rifle in the armory.|mobility pc = 70}} .]] .The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance It is a reskinned version of the Anti-Hero Rifle with Champion Armor-style colors with a red crystal at the end and a white and black magazine with a red cell in the clip Strategy It is capable of 1-2 headshots kill at max efficiency, low firing rate, low capacity, and average mobility. Tips * Use this similarly to the Anti-Hero Rifle. * Aim for the head for a guaranteed kill. ** To guarantee a kill in Sniper Fort, it's recommended to use max Sniper DPS booster setup (e.g. using the Sniper Cape, Burning Tiara, and Hunter's Altars). * Use this like any wall-break sniper, it works exactly the same. If you happen to spot a name tag from behind a wall, then try aiming directly below the name tag. With enough skill and practice, you can easily headshot the players and kill them through the wall. * Use the rifles 10x zoom in map's such as Ant's Life to maximize the gun's efficiency and accuracy. * In Flag Capture, if the other team happens to have taken your flag, aim a bit lower for the flag for a chance to kill the flag-bearer, thus buying your team/flag some time and earn extra score. * This weapon has ridiculous power, killing a max armor player 95% of the time you hit on the body, or 100% One shot to the head. Counters * This weapon has a low capacity, mobility and reloading speed. Try to strafe around using high-jump gear and high mobility weapons and kill the users when they are reloading. * Get in close range. However, beware that experienced users can kill you without the scope * Use this yourself or another one shot kill weapon against this weapon. * If the opponent fired a direct hit/miss, take advantage of its tracer round to locate its user. * Area-damage weapons can mess up the user's aim. * In sniper forts, don't try to camp, even though wall-break reduce damage, this weapon would still deal heavy damage or even kill you if you don't have any armor left. Theme Champion themed. Supported Maps *Sniper Forts *Paradise Resort *Ant's Life *Fort Siege Weapon Setups * Carry a high mobility weapon such the Dark Force Saber. * Pair this weapon up with 1 shot 1 kill weapons such as the Thunderer or Reflector to initiate the infamous three-category spam. ** However, 15.1.0 Update, Thunderer, or any other one-shot ability weapons are obsolete. * Always have backup weapons you are reloading. * Have a powerful weapon for use in melee section. A powerful melee or flamethrower is needed for close range. * If landing a body shot, finish them off with Champion Mercenary. * If you want a guaranteed kill, pair this up with Burning Tiara, Hunter's Altar, and Sniper Cape (PG3D) . Trivia *It is one of the champions themed re-skins released in the 13.2.0 update. The other champion themed weapons are Champion Peacemaker, Champion Mercenary, Champion Electric Arc and Champion Solar Cannon. *This weapon is the only Champion-themed weapon to not start with “Champion”. *Despite listing as Mythical, it's a common weapon that many people use it. This trait is shared with almost all weapons. *It takes 260 total for purchasing the gun itself and its upgrades. * In the 15.1.0 update, this along with a lot other sniper guns were all reduced to 2 head/body shots kill. * In the 15.3.1 update, this guns does the fourth most amount of damage per beam. It is outclassed by the Prototype S, the Third Eye, and the One Shot, in that order. * It was removed in the 15.5.0 update, but re-added in the 15.9.0 update along with the other champion weapons. * Recent polls stated that this is one of the most loved weapons in Pixel Gun 3D. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Laser Category:Champion